kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Okuri Inu
Background Okuri comes from the Inu clan. The Inu were watchers of the woods and forest often taking care of weary and lost travelers. From the day that Okuri was born he was blessed with the powers of another Realm within the universe that that his world lay in. This power was called M.A.D.Y.S.O.N and were the powers of a once powerful Goddess. As Okuri grew he became more and more fascinated with the powers of the realms above and beyond. People called these powers nothing but mere rumors but to him they were adventures and challenges to be had. As he developed his skill there were those who feared that his growth was an Omen. Soon he was being limited as to what he could study and participate in. Realizing that he would get no where if he was constantly being watched or removed from certain task he began to rebel. He would practice his skills in the magic he was born with no matter the cost. In his attempt to cast a spell and make contact with Yomi he was severely injured and received a wound to his arm that would never go away. As days went on a mark appeared on his arm that revealed his hidden activities. Once the elders of his village got involved there was no escaping death or being banished from all he knew. His decision was to run from what was to become of him. Now gone far from the village he was approached by Izanami No Mikoto herself. She told him of his pursuers and how they planned to eradicate him from existence. She told him how they felt and how they thought that no disobedient spoiled power hungry being should exist. She told him a power he had longed to come across and she even offered to give him such power but for a price of course. In exchange for this power he was to reap souls of the unworthy and feed them to her so that she may regain the power she needed to defeat a rival of hers. Not really caring for detail he accepted not knowing that receiving this power would change not only his personality but his look as well. From that day he seemed to go back and forward through multiple personalities and sometimes even a Dark side. Days later he is approached by a man and a woman who promised that he could kill anyone he pleased if he joined them. Okuri disregarded the offer and began attacking the two strangers. Okuri was defeated with ease and was given a choice. Either die where he lay or live to see another person die instead. Okuri hesitantly joined the two strangers. The three were now on their way to Yomi... After all the events that transpired on his journey with the three he began on a road to atonement. He could never forgive himself for the abuse and pain he gave to MADYSON throughout his life. MADYSON now in her physical form travels with her companion and love interest in hopes of watching him become a better person. Personality Okuri is maniacal and demented. He loves nothing more than the sight of running blood. Okuri cares nothing for humans or any form of life especially when he's devouring their essence .Okuri really has no personality to show because his actions explain it all. Appearance Weapons M.A.D.Y.S.O.N: Madyson being an acronym for Magic-Alchemy-Diabloist-Yomi-Sorcery-Oracle-Necromancy MAGIC: Okuri uses various forms of high level Elemental magic to cause sever damage to his enemies ALCHEMY: Okuri uses various forms of alchemy to destroy his enemies as well as defend himself DIABLOISM: Okuri can summon multiple demons from Yomi to aid him in battle YOMI: Okuri can summon his dark powers to create black holes that warp him to and from any place that he chooses.This also changes his appearance SORCERY: Okuri can construct various potions and hexes that deal massive damage to his enemies over time ORACLE: Okuri can foresee enemy attacks before they happen. He can also see future events from the moment they are about to happen up to 3 days ahead NECROMANCY: Okuri can revive dead enemies and use them to aid him in combat. Abilities Pyro Technics: Okuri uses Fire Skills to severely burn his enemies Skills Nova Flare: Okuri summons a massive fire ball which upon detonation blinds his enemies and attacks them with miniature homing fireballs Aqua Technics: Okuri uses Water Skills to severely suffocate his enemies with pressure Skills Leviathans Heartbeat: Okuri gathers moisture from any source and creates a massive waves that crashes down opon his enemies with bone crushing force and heart stopping pulses. Terra Technics: Okuri uses Earth Skills to severely crush his enemies with amazing force Skills Terra Firma Reset: Okuri summons vegetation that sucks the magic essence from anyone in its entanglement. This skill will not harm any one who is gifted in earth,plant or healing magic. Aero Technics: Okuri uses Wind Skills to severely blow away his enemies with tremendous speed Skills Zephyr: Okuri summons a massive wind storm that can bring any of his enemies to their knees without hesitation. As the storm grows it negates all magic and prohibits anyone but him to cast spells Destructive Alchemy: Okuri uses destructive power to destroy anything he touches ( can only destroy materials or physical items made from the same material hes wielding) Constructive Alchemy: Okuri uses various power to create shields and weapons( can only create items made from the source hes wielding) Daemon: Okuri summons a high level demon in the form of a Dire Wolf that aids him in battle. This demon is used for scouting and healing as well as giving him an excellent source of transportation BadOmen: Okuri places a hex on his enemies that cause severe damage. These omens vary from Poison to not being able to use any Clairvoyance.